1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved original document inserting device for copying apparatus provided with original feeding system conveying originals to the projection station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been known an original document inserting device wherein each time when an original is inserted in feed means by hand, the feed means brings the original to original feeding system by which the original is conveyed to the projection station or a copy board. Another original doucment inserting device has also been known which has atuomatic feed means which feeds automatically originals one after another from the stack thereof to original feeding system, which conveys the originals to the projection station such as described above. The former device is well known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,791 and the latter device is well known in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,918. Copying apparatus provided with the former device only has the advantage of enabling the feed of originals in any descretionary order, but its trouble of having to feed originals manually one by one reduces the efficiency of copying work, whereas one provided with the latter only has the advantage of permitting highly efficient copying work in the case of the feed of originals in stacked order, but when a copy of a different original is desired in its course, troublesome steps are needed such as removing the stack of originals, or temporarily stopping the automatic transport means to manually place the original onto the projection station without using original feeding system.